All the stars
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: Today season 13 atarts in Brazil. After 12x23. Sam is lying on the grass outside the Bunker, watching the stars when he is surprised by Rowena.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** After 12x23. Sam is lying on the grass outside the Bunker, watching the stars when he is surprised by Rowena.

 **All the Stars**

 _But I can see the stars from America  
I wonder, do you see them too?  
So open your eyes and see  
The way our horizons meet  
And all of the lights will lead.  
Into the night with me_  
 **All the stars-Ed Sheeran**

Sam was lying on the grass outside the Bunker, staring at the starry night. A few days ago he and Dean had lost their mother, Castiel, Crowley and Rowena and it was difficult to deal with the losses and with the consequences of the birth of the Nephilim.

He sighed, closing his eyes and thinking of those who were gone and then thought about Rowena. It was strange that two years ago he hadn't trusted her and had been always angry, but over the years he had learned to deal with the witch, and that behind her self-seeking and vindictive side, there was a woman who had joined the Winchester in the fights and had suffered because of the man that had hurt her and had made her decide to become a witch.

He had to admit that he had been attracted to her since they began to make partnerships and that he would miss her, their implications, but also the passion he felt in her, her presence and her good heart that he knew she had deep inside.

"Samuel."

"Rowena?"

Sam opened his eyes and was surprised to see Rowena a few feet from him in her red dress with a velvet cloak covering her. She smirked as she approached and Sam sat hurriedly, searching for a weapon or other object to defend himself, but she said:

"I'm not a ghost or a demon, Samuel."

And she stood in front of him, her red lips still in that mischievous grin as she brought her hands to the button in front of her cloak, letting it fall on her feet and then, she knelt down, staying at the same height as him and Sam smelled her scent and breath, making his heart race.

"So this is a dream?"

"Can be." She murmured, lifting her hand and caressing his cheek with her fingertips over his beard.

Rowena knew she had little time, but she couldn't help admiring the hunter in front of her, her cheeks flushed. She had been feeling something to him for a year now, he made her heart race among other things she'd sworn she wouldn't feel for another man again, but she knew Sam was different. He cared about her, was good, full of passion, and Rowena knew she was attracted to him.

"How is it possible? Lucifer burned you..." He murmured in confusion as his body warmed at her touch and she winked:

"Think of this as a dream."

"I... I'm sorry for what happened to you, to Crowley, we should have predicted he would come after you." Sam said regretfully, taking her hand from his face and lowering it into the grass, entwining it with his and the witch smiled with the gesture.

"Believe me giant, you don't have to martyr yourself to everything that happened to me." She said resignedly, giving him a small smile and Sam felt his heart tighten at her expression. "I should never have freed that idiot, angel, devil, he was like all other men."

She had trusted Lucifer and he had left her like Fergus's father and so many others, but killing her after, which was why it was easier to hate than to love.

"Rowena... You didn't deserve that, and I know it's hard, I'm not a good example to speak of, but not everyone is like Lucifer or Crowley's father and I wish you had seen that." Sam said honestly, letting go of her hand and touching her face, in the corner of her eye and brushing away her fringe. And he wanted to be able to prove it to her.

Rowena smiled, looking up at the sky and seeing the stars shining above them and then she lowered her head, leaning in Sam's direction and standing close to his face, watching his surprised face, but she could see his eyes lowering to her lips and she knew he wanted it as much as she did.

"You can show me it now then..." She whispered, looking at his lips and then his face, feeling her passion burn for him.

Sam felt his heart racing, his body reacting to the attraction, the passion he felt for her, and he closed the distance between them, burying one hand in her hair and the other holding her chin as his lips brushed against hers.

Rowena rested her hands on his knees, squeezing them and feeling the hunter shiver as she pressed her lips more into the kiss, and then his tongue touched her red lips and she parted them for him, at the same time the hand in her hair lowered to her neck, down to her waist, squeezing and massaging her.

When they parted breathlessly, Sam fell back on the grass, bringing Rowena to his chest and wrapping his arms around her to warm her, feeling her weight comforting, the cloak several feet away and she snuggled, relaxing like she had never before with another man, knowing it was possible because it was with Sam.

They stared at the stars above them, their chests rising and falling with their breaths that were returning to normal and the witch smiled as the hand on her back caressed her gently making her body warm and Sam laughed softly at the relaxed expression on her face, brushing the red fringe from her eyes so he could stare at them. Even in his dreams, he had never imagined him and Rowena together, but now he realized just how good all that was.

She lifted her face, placing a kiss on his chin and then, she stroked his beard again and her lips went to his ear, whispering:

"Find me Samuel..." He frowned and she said: "You didn't think I wouldn't have cast a spell on myself, did you?"

And Sam stared at her in surprise and admiration, before she kissed his lips, and when the hunter opened his eyes, there was no one there but him and the stars, but he knew she had really communicated with him and he smiled.


End file.
